Magic
Magic is a primal, driving force in the World Beyond memories, linked directly to the Elemental and Antimental Compass. Magic, depending on how it opperates, comes in several different varieties. Arcane Magic is the most prevelant and easy to use of these catagories, and dominates the mainstream use and application of magic. Followed in practicing numbers is Runic Magic, which posses danger to its user in exchange for eliminating the risks of Arcane Magic. The rarest form of Magic is Metaphysical Magic, which stems from the soul and dreams of the wielder. Beyond these catagories, hundreds of other subcatagories extend, based on the priciples and ideas of their founding catagories. The Altercation An Altercation is an exchange of energies between two different spheres, orchestrated by a competent being known as a Sorcerer. The Altercation takes place on the Sorcerer's sphere, known as the Priority, while the sphere where the energy for the altercation is derived from is known as the Parallel. To form an Altercation, the Sorcerer must first establish a connection between the Priority and the Parallel. This connection is called the Conduit''(o)'' between the Priority and the Parallel. In order for the energy from the Parallel to be transfered to the Priority, it must be forced into the Priority by displacing it with energy from the Priority. The total of the energy from the Priority used to displace energy in the Parallel is called the Conduit Volume''(Cv). The Rate at which the energy flows into the Priority from the Parallel is called the Rate of Change, while the rate at which the energy returns to the Parallel from the Priority is the Rate of Decay. When energy first enters the Priority from the Parallel, the effects and residual energy can be measured and observed, and thus the begining of the spell named the Origin is here. When exchange of energy is established, the Sorcerer can then shape and focus the energy with Limiting Factors. Because an Altercation is a change taking place on the Priority, the Sorcerer must limit and define what effects they want the Parallel to have on the Altercation. If the Parallel is drastically different from the Priority, Limiting Factors are harder to form, as more energy needs to be impeded and shaped to get the proper result from the Altercation. For this reason, the "part" of the Parallel that a Sorcerer uses is often similar to the "part" of the Priority they're attempting to affect. The more obscure the affect, the more likely that the Altercation, Priority and Parallel are disimilar, calling for stronger Limiting Factors. Mantle and Crown While there is always an exchange of energies taking place once the Conduit Volume has been put into effect, noticible changes, such as the Altercation's desired result, do not take place until there is a point of balance between the flow of energies between the Priority and the Parallel. This point is known as the Altercation's Mantle, and it is at this point that the lines between the Priority and the Parallel are blurred. During an Altercation's Mantle, the Priority and the Parallel become equal, and the energy not impeded by the Limiting Factor flowing into the Priority is the result of the Altercation. Mantle is achived when the Rate of Change and Rate of Decay are equal. When Rate of Change approches a peak point energy is no longer moving into the Priority and Rate of Decay begins, both values are "zero", and Mantle occurs by default. This point is the Crown of the Altercation. Types of Altercations Because Altercations can be formed many different ways, they also fall into many different classifications in and of themselves. Most Altercations are ''Solometic, meaning they have one measurable Mantle--The Crown. Altercations whose Rate of Change and Decay are the same from their Origin to their End are called Flash Altercations. The next most similar genre of Altercations are Bimetric Altercations, which achive their Mantle twice; once while Rate of Change and Rate of Decay are equal while energy displacment is still occuring, and then again during the Crown. To create a Multimetic altercation beyond a Bimetric Altercation, advanced manipulation of the Limiting Factor and Conduit Volume are nessisary. Conduit Volume must be "wiggled" back and forth between the Priority and Parallel, which calls for a new set of Limiting Factors to be put into place for each added point of Mantle. Altercations that apply their effect for a period of time are called Sustained Altercations. Arcane Magic The simplest of magical variants, Arcane magic towers over other sub-clasifications of magic through sheer availablity and usage. It is practical, and the risks are easily avoided. It operates by expending oxygen within the Sorcerer to define the Limiting Factor which shapes the altercation, with some exceptions. Conjuring Magic that deals in creating a tangible altercation from the parallel. A portion of the Altercation is its own Limiting Factor in this magic. Invoking Invoking opperates by using a sphere of self as a parallel. Sucsessful invokers usually partner with a Fairy or Demon whos elements and abilities are easy to understand and master. The Invoker then uses the benefactor as the parallel by which to cause the Altercation. Because energy is not truely leaving the Priority, only going through a change of state, the host of the Invocation is drained of energy, that needs to be replenished over time or by other natural means. Particularly powerful malignant invokers will use this to both drain a being's essence and make Altercations to combat said being at the same time, until either the damge from the Altercations, or lack of essence has killed the host. Evoking Evoking is complex in its use, and produces fairly lack-luster effects. It functions on the principle that all things, whether living or non-living, have a sphere of Body. The non-living things, sticks, rocks, gemstones, are what Evokers focus on. Much like an Invoker who uses a Sphere of Self presant on the Priority to form an Altercation, an Evoker uses a Sphere of Body thats presant on the Priority. While infinitely more benign and accepted, Evoking is much more dangerous than Invoking. While Invoking generally gives one an idea of what they will produce beforehand, with Evoking it is nearly-impossible to determine the outcome before it happens. Because of this, many Evokers learn to Enchant items as well, making the outcome predictable, but also defeating the purpose that Evoking and Invoking have; which is to negate the drawbacks of overcasting by using another object or person as the conduit and limiting factor. Enchanting Magic that focuses in altering the essence of things. Runic Magic Runic magic, the "Grandfather" of all magic, Started as a slow, complex system of pictures symbols and idols used to mimic the parallel, and thus procure a magical effect. Days and even weeks would be spent trying to perform minor magical feats. Runic magic is commonly seen as having two forms; The longer, more complex form that stands as the origin of all Mortal Magic, and a more modern and simplistic form that evolved as a result of study. Today, only Scholars and Aliquotes learn and practice the ancient Runic scripts, while the rest of the world has come to favor the easier and more effective modern scripts. Harmonic Runes Similar to runic magic in that is is mimicing the parallel to form the altercation, but different in that Harmonic Magic uses sound and tambre instead of symbols and physical objects. Aliquation The act of uses Runic magic in "parts". The Sorcerer takes the value and estimated intention of a symbol or part of a symbol and adds it together to form the grand sum: Their altercation. While more flexible than Runic magic, which requires the Sorcerer know the Altercation and parallel ahead of time, it incurs a greater risk, as there is much more room for error. Blood Magic/Alchemy Magic that mimics the parallel through breif chemical reactions to form the Altercation. Metaphysical/Spiritual Magic Often called "psychic" power, Metaphysical and Spiritual magic uses Essence as its parallel. The limitless reseve of energy renders the Psychic safe from overcasting and its lethal backlashes, but keeps the psychic on a considerably weaker level than other sorcerers, due to the difficulty in differenciating one's Self from the Priority, in which one is often a part of. Metaphysical magic is magic which focuses to physical portions of Essence; Heart and Body, while Spiritual Magic focuses the mental portions; Mind and Spirit. While both are directly linked and differ from each other by a small amount cosmicly, the Psychic trains and uses their abilities through different means. As one can imagine, a Metaphysical Psychic manipulates Essence through physical focus, while a Spiritual psychic would manipulate Essence through mental focus. While it is more complex and difficult, in addition to being weaker than Arcane Magic, Psychic power's Altercations have little variance when compared to Arcane Magic. Essence, in its unreadable state, leaves Self to draw on only what they can understand, just as a Sorcerer would not be able to comprehend vastly different ideals from other parallels without practice. With training, the Psychic's Altercations grow and become more complex, just as any other Sorcerers' does. Psychic Conjuring The one difference that shines beyone Arcane magic in comparison to Psychic power is a Psychic's ability to understand their Essence better than a Sorcer, as thus, preform an amazing feat of Conjuring where the Psychic literally summons themselves into battle. This additional sphere of Self, summoned by the Psychic, is a physical representation of their Spirit. It can appear as anything, from a noble stallion; a strange, alien robot; to a hideous monster. The Spirit does not change shape or appearnce ever, because the Spirit of the Psychic does not change. Once created, a being gains this unchanging representation of Spirit. It's appearance and powers, if any, have no effect on it's summoner, nor can its summoner change these aspects. A freshly summoned Spiritual representation is usually weak and pitiful, even if it appears as a giant larger than a building. Only through training and focus does the Psychic make the summoned spirit stronger. Because of this, Spiritual Psychics often have stronger Conjuring abilities than Metaphysical ones. Hereditary Magic Generations who have fairy parentage have raw elements within their Body, resulting in magical abilities tied to the elements in question. Conditional Annex Hereditary magic for those who pocessess raw Chaos in their blood. Magic that changes probability through changes in the Farshadow. Conditional Annex works exactly how its name sounds; by Annexing the conditions by which something naturally opperates. The Annexist exerts their will upon the Farshadow directly(Meaning it is NOT first reflected through Unending), which then is reflected through Unending to Eternity. The change results in perception and probability of something happening becoming skewed to the point that it is not long improbable that the Altercation will happen, and thus, the Altercation "happens naturally" as Eternity changes subtly to match the Unending. Because of this fact, Annexists are difficult to stop by magical means, as their magical effects are usualy unable to be blocked, dispeled or countered, expect by another Annexist. Momentism Hereditary magic of those who have fire within their blood. Magic that increases in power through application, thus increasing in power endlessly. Flow Seeking Hereditary magic for those who have Water within their blood. Magic that allows the user to intuit and manipulate the flow of magical energy between spheres, using themselves as a battery and conduit between those sources. Divination Hereditary magic of those who have raw Earth within their blood. Magic that allows the awareness and manipulation of Earth-based substances. 'Apotheosis' Those with raw Light magic in their blood expirience a phenomena named Apotheosis. The unfortunate individual's body rapidly evolves and grows to the next evolutionary level. While true divinity is not possible due to their affliction, individuals who survive the painful process, which can entail armor and weapons growing from their skin, are "blessed" with super-human(Or Lian...) ability. Transcends, as they are called, emerge from their endevor different from who they once were. Many speculate the the pain has driven them insane, while others beleive they've truely found a higher calling.